There has been known a technique to provide a lens portion, composed of curable resin, on a glass substrate to obtain a hybrid optical device (lens) with a high heat-resistance. In an example of the method of manufacturing an optical device using this technique, a so-called wafer lens is formed, which wafer lens includes a plurality of lens portions composed of curable resin on the surface of a glass substrate; and the glass substrate is then cut between the lens portions.
In such a case, the resin part constituting the lens portions is subjected to stress (tensile force). When the glass substrate is cut, the stress of the resin part is released, and the resin part could be separated (rolled up) from the glass substrate.
In the technique of Patent Document 1, therefore, a wide cut is once made in the resin part to reduce the stress of the resin part, and then the glass substrate is cut along a narrow cutting line.
Moreover, as a method to reduce the stress, the technique of Patent Document 2 has been known. In this technique, separated resin sections are formed on the glass substrate (in a state where gaps are formed between the resin sections) to previously reduce the stress of the resin part on the glass substrate.